NeverShoutFAX!
by LivinInTheSkyWithDiamondsss
Summary: This is a series of oneshot songfics from the band NeverShoutNever. None of them have anything to do with any other, they are all ONESHOTS. Oh course FAX! Review.
1. Hummingbird

**So this is the first in a series of oneshot songfics from NeverShoutNever songs**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or NeverShoutNever**

**Song: Hummingbird by NeverShoutNever**

* * *

We were all huddled around the campfire Iggy made. I would say we were somewhere in the mid-west, probably Nebraska. And it's the middle of freakin' winter. Go climate change!

"Alright, guys, get some sleep, we've got a lot of flying to do tomorrow. I've got first watch, Fang second, Iggy third," I said in my listen-to-me-or-I'll-beat-you-like-a-piñata voice. They grumbled but complied.

As I settled into a cozy nook in the trunk of the tree I was leaning against, I felt hot breathe on my neck. I immediately jumped into a fighting position.

As I went to throw a punch into the shadows, the intruder caught my hand, gripping it, and stepped out into the dim light produced by the ambers of the dying fire.

Fang. Always Fang.

"Way to give me a heart attack, Fang," I said while regaining my composure and straightening my clothes from the sudden movement.

"I need to show you something," he said, completely disregarding my look of panic.

"Right now? I'm on watch, we can't leave! What if something happens to the Flock?" I asked, once again in panic.

He put his finger over my lips in a 'shush' position. He kept them there as he spoke.

"Don't worry, were not going too far, just so if they wake up they won't hear us, but we can still see them. Come on," he dropped his hand from my lips to grasp my hand and gently pull me farther into the forest.

We came to a small creak with a fallen tree crossing over it. We carefully walked to the center of the tree and sat down, our feet dangling just out of reach from the waters.

This was beautiful! The moon reflected off the water perfectly, illuminating the wild flowers on the water's edge and our faces. We sat there for a moment in silence just admiring our surroundings.

"…beautiful…" I heard Fang mumble.

"I agree," I stated. As I snuck a glance at him out of the corner of my eye, I realized he wasn't looking at our amazing surroundings, but me. I turned my head all the way, we stared at each other for a few moments, and then I remembered.

"What did you want to give me?" I quietly questioned. He looked confused for a moment, and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh, right," he took the hand I forgot was still grasping mine away to reach into his jeans pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into a perfect square and handed it to me.

"Here," he said, "I, uhm, wrote you a, uh, song. Back at the school with Anne they put me in a writing class. It's kinda stupid but yeah," He looked embarrassed.

I opened the paper, but the moonlight wasn't bright enough to read his light scribbles.

"Oh, Fang, I…I can't see, it's too dark," I said with actual sadness imminent in my voice.

"That's ok, I, uh, have it memorized," I couldn't help it, I beamed.

"Sing it for me?" I asked him.

"Ok, here it is:

_I like you_

_Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me_

_I know that times have been rough, for the both of us_

_But I'll pray_

_For a change_

_You see, this world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you,_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you._

_You know that I'm a wreck_

_And you know I can't breathe_

_At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years_

_Just know that I will wait here_

_For you_

'_Cause I prayed for a change_

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_But in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is,_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you, _

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you._

_For you_

_For you_

_For you_

_This world has lots to offer _

_But in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do _

_But fall for you."_

I sat there, open mouthed. He's amazing! No one has ever sung to me. Now, I know I've never actually _had_ anyone to sing to me, but still.

My eyes started to well up and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I put my head in my hands and silently cried.

Fang of course noticed right that second and wrapped his arms around me in a giant hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Ugh, I'm such an idiot! Please stop crying, I'm sorry," I don't think I was supposed to hear the idiot part, but Fang sounded so sad like-oh. I started laughing. He looked at me in surprise.

"You are an idiot," I exclaimed.

"Wh-what? Ugh, I know I am."

"No, no that's not why you're and idiot, you thought I didn't like it, or I was gonna run, didn't you?" He nodded.

"You mean you're not?" he asked, still in shock, "So then why were you crying?" he asked.

"I was crying because I'm happy. Gosh, you're really out-of-touch with your emotions. No ones done something like that for me, and I loved it. And I love you," I hadn't planned for that last part to come out. Oh well.

Fang's head shot up. "You…you do?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, hesitating a little.

"Thank God, I thought you were still scared, or you actually didn't like me."

"Never think that again, you idiot."

He smiled and bent down, making our faces and inch, or less, apart. I couldn't wait any longer; I closed the distance between our lips in a second's time.

Did you know it's _very_ difficult to make-out while sitting on a log? Well if you didn't, let me inform you of what happens if you make the wrong move: you fall. Now put that log above a creak and guess what? You fall in the creak.

We were both laughing as we resurfaced. He pulled me closer, then eventually onto his lap as he knelt in the waste-high water.

He brushed the wet hair out of my face and then ran his hand down my cheek, all the way down my neck, should, arm, and landed on my hand which was resting on my thigh.

He quickly eliminated the space between our lips, which wasn't that much, and, BOOM!

Our nice little make-out session in the lake was ruined. Not by Erasers or Flyboys, but by bird kids. They started clapping obnoxiously loud and Iggy wolf whistled (Get it? We run from Erasers all the time and Iggy did a wolf whistle? Never mind, no one understands me.) as they pulled themselves out of the bush they were hiding in.

"Bravo! Brava! Encore!"

Total is so dead.

* * *

**Tell me if it's good, im not sure. I wrote this from 11:30 to 1 last nigh/this morning, 11:30 to 12 waiting for my birthday and then 12 to 1 just cause I was on a roll! Lol. So it's my birthday and i'm all by myself:( Review and PM me if ya wanna chat!**


	2. BigCityDreams

**So this is the songfic for Big City Dreams by NeverShoutNever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride of NeverShoutNever:( I think I would die if I owned Christofer Drew:)**

**This is dedicated to StupidIsMyMiddleName. **

**Review? I'd appreciate it**

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

Ugh. Why is Max doing this?

She just called me and told me she changed her mind about staying here with me and going to the University of Nebraska. Instead, she plans to go to New York; she said she had to get away from this town where she was a nobody.

I called up my friend, Christofer; he always knows what to do.

"Hello?" I heard his voice come through the phone.

"Iggy, man, I need your help. It's about Max," I told him. Iggy is his nickname; I've called him it ever since we were kids who lived across the street from each other.

"What's going on?" he asked. I always go to him with my Max-related problems.

"We had it all planned out, man. We'd go to N.U. together, graduate, get jobs, get married, buy a house, maybe even have some kids, and she just called me-"

"What'd she say?" he cut me off, he already knew all about our plans.

"She said she was sick of this town and she had to get away. She said she was going to New York to 'become someone'. I don't know what to do."

There was a long pause.

"Ig? Earth to Christofer, are you there?" I asked, thinking he got sick of my problems and hung up.

"Yeah, man, I'm here. This is too weird, I just wrote a new song yesterday and it kinda goes perfectly with your little situation," Christofer is an aspiring singer/musician.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Sing it!"

"Okay, okay, chill," I heard the phone click meaning he put it on speaker so I could hear his piano or guitar or ukulele.

**(A/N bold=singing, **_italic__**=Fang's thoughts)**_

**You say were both little people and you like it that way**_ she had said that at one point_

**But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame, grow old**

**Where a suit like my old man **

**Pack up all my things and get my ass outa town**

**We've got it good, whether you like this town or not**

**I know it's small but with a big head it's bound to get hot**

**In the summer but the summer is a bummer if you can't leave**

**This pathetic excuse for a town**

**That holds all your memories**_ this town does hold all our memories_

**A life time of crushes and your broken dreams **_we both had quite a few of those_

**To be anywhere but here**

**But baby anywhere is away from me**_ that's exactly why I don't want her to go_

**If you, if you got it all figured out**

**Then what is there to shout about?**_ She was yelling at me on the phone when I said I didn't want her to go_

**This Midwest town is gonna miss you**_ it will miss her_

**Just go ahead and work it out **_she always fixes her problems_

**But first come on and let it out**

**Scream and shout and tell everybody that you're gonna leave**_ she did that already_

**In about one year you'll have it all figured out**_ I don't know if I can wait a year _

**These big city dreams are what you're about**

**Walking like stranger among these states**

**Only time will tell how long I can wait**_ I _can't_ wait_

**We've got it good whether you like this town or not **_we have it more then good here_

**I know it's small but with a big head it's bound to get hot**_ she does have quite the big head_

**In the summer but the summer is a bummer if you can't leave**_ my summer will be a bummer if she leaves_

**This pathetic excuse for a town **_this town isn't that bad_

**That holds all your memories **_New York doesn't have any of her memories_

**A life time of crushes and your broken dreams**

**To be anywhere but here**

**But baby anywhere is away from me**_ I don't want her away from me_

**If you, if you got it all figured out**

**Then what is there to shout about?**

**This Midwest town is gonna miss you**

**Just go ahead and work it out**

**But first come on and let it out**

**Scream and shout and tell everybody that you're gonna leave**

**Me again oh so casually**

**Would you take the hit for me or the home team?**

**If you, if you got it all figured out **

**Then what is there to shout about?**

**This Midwest town is gonna miss you**

"Dude, how do you do it? That was great, but what am I supposed to do about Max?" I questioned.

"Call her; tell her you love her and if she wants to go off and find herself or whatever then you support her. If the love you guys have is real, and I know it is, she'll go, but she'll come back. It's gonna be hard but the more she thinks you want here to stay, the more suffocated she'll feel and the more she'll want out."

I hate it when he's right, but he was.

"I guess you're right. But now, when Max is gone, I'm calling on you to write me sad songs about how much I miss her," I heard him chuckle.

"Anytime, man. Now go call Max and tell her!"

* * *

**How'd ya like it? Haha, I made Iggy Christofer Drew:)**

**Ok, review? I'll probably get Over The Years up later today so look out for it:)**


	3. OverTheYears

**Woot! Second update in the same day! Ok I wrote this and BigCityDreams at like one oclock last night so if theres any mistakes I apologize:)**

**Song:: OverTheYears by NeverShoutNever. Feel free to cry if the song makes you sad like it makes me sad:)**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Maximum Ride or NeverShoutNever.**

* * *

I woke up on my bed, lying overtop of the covers. I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday and my teeth and hair were un-brushed.

Then I remembered what happened: Fang and I had another fight last night. I don't even remember what it was about, but judging by my puffy, tear-streaked cheeks it must have been bad.

Then I saw it, the note on his dresser.

I walked over and picked it up. It read:

_Max,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. We've been fighting more then normal lately, and I know it's affecting Angel. I'll see you later._

_Fang_

I felt the tears coming back again. I put the note down and started pulling out the drawers of his dresser. They were all empty.

Except for the bottom one, there was a small piece of crumpled, folded paper in there. Fang must have been so mad when he left that he forgot it.

I bent down and grabbed it. On it was written in his beautiful script:

_I'm sorry for the nights I let you down_

_Now all that's left to see is that I turned around_

_Back to the boy you fell in love with_

_Not this plague that brings you down_

_Remind your mom to call me I still care_

'_Cause her approval meant the world and I would not dare_

_To disagree with the life you arrange _

_Just remember only God knows if I change_

_I'll sing along to every song_

_I'll tag along for the ride_

'_Cause in my head_

_I'm right there too _

_Through the good times_

_The bad ones too_

_I'm here for you_

'_Cause in my dreams_

_You're the one who keeps me asleep_

_On the nights where I couldn't care less_

_If I ever woke up again_

I was crying by the time I finished reading.

I heard my door creak open and my daughter, Angel, peaked her head in.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

* * *

**This song makes me so sad, I almost cry every time I hear it:( Christofer Drew is sosososososo cute thought:)))**

**Reviews make me happy, and I've been running a little low on happy juice lately:/**


	4. Happy

**

* * *

**

Woot woot! Third update in one day! I'm on a roll! Okay, I know I said this was gonna be all Fax but I just had to write this I thought that it would be so cute:) I'll write on for Max and Fang to though;) Oh and I know they don't play NeverShoutNever on the radio(or I've never heard it on there) but let's pretend:)

**Song:: Happy by NeverShoutNever**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Maximum Ride or NeverShoutNever. Sad face.**

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** Person**

Angel and Total were in Angel's room. Total was looking at a magazine for dog clothing and Angel was drawing a picture of Celeste in a sketch book Dr. Martinez got her.

**Angel's POV**

Total and I were in my room. It was kinda quiet so I turned the radio on. A Hannah Montana song was just ending. I don't really like her, she has an annoying voice.

Then a song I knew came on. It was by this really cute boy I like named Christofer Drew. I would totally use my mind control to make him mine but he's a little old for me.

I hopped off the bed and started dancing around. Total was jumping up and down at my feet, he likes this song too.

The Christofer started singing and I sung along with him.

_**You make me happy whether you know it or not**_

_**We should be happy that's what I said from the start**_

_**I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days**_

_**For the rest of my days**_

_**You're all of my days**_

_**You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly I can't deny**_

_**That when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye I wanna try**_

_**To be the person you want, the person you need **_

_**It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me**_

_**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**_

_**The grass is greener on the other side**_

_**The more I think the more I wish **_

_**That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce**_

_**You're looking so fresh it's catching my eye**_

_**Why oh why did I not see this before**_

_**The girl I adore was right in front of me**_

_**And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye and ask why**_

_**It took so long to see were meant to be**_

_**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**_

_**The grass is greener on the other side **_

_**The more I think the more I wish **_

_**That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce**_

_**On the good, the bad, the ugly**_

_**The smiles, the laughs, the funny**_

_**Or all the things we put each other through**_

_**It's for you, for you, for you**_

_**You make me happy whether you know it or not**_

_**We should be happy, that's what I said from the start**_

_**I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days**_

_**For the rest of my days**_

_**I'm happy knowing that you are mine**_

_**The grass is greener on the other side **_

_**The more I think the more I wish **_

_**That we could lay here for hours and justa reminisce**_

When the song finished, I bent down and picked Total up, hugging him to me.

"I love you, Total."

* * *

**I like the ending, I can see that happening:) **

**Review for me? Thanks:)**


	5. What Is Love

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in sooo long! Check my profile if you want to know why. Yesturday was my last day of school so this was how I spent my first day of summer break...you're welcome(: haha. Enjoy! Oh, and review(:**

**PS this is in Angels point of view and she is Max and Fangs daughter. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters, they are James Patterson's.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song What Is Love, it is Christofer Drew Ingle's.**

* * *

I slammed the door to my bedroom. Hard. A few more times and it will probably break off the hinges.

Mom and Dad were fighting again, something about money and working. They haven't been happy in months. They're always screaming and breaking things and then one of them will leave and stay with my Uncle Iggy or Aunt Nudge for a few days and then it happens all over again.

The house hasn't been quiet in a long time, well except when my dad is at work and my mom is…who knows where, then I have it all to myself. I need the quiet to think, I'm an aspiring musician, but I can't think straight with them yelling all the time.

We live in an apartment building on 37th Street; God only knows how we haven't been evicted yet with all the yelling.

About four months ago while my parents were fighting about rent or something, I found out I can crawl out of my window onto the fire escape and climb to the roof. That's the only place I can get away from them long enough to work on my songs.

That was what I was doing tonight. With my acoustic guitar strap slung over my shoulder I began to climb the metal latter. Our apartment is on the thirteenth floor so I only have to climb two floors.

When I reach the top of the building, I take my guitar off my back and the folded papers from my pocket and sit on the cold concrete. I was planning on working on a song I started two weeks ago but it didn't seem right. I strummed a few chords and then lyrics just started to come together in my head and I began to sing.

_In a sitch like this you've gotta think_

_And I don't think you think about the way he thinks _

_And I know you live life for yourself_

_But it all comes down to the way you help_

_And I know your life is such a Hell_

_You wake up early and you work until _

_You have your drinks at five o'clock_

_The hours blend and your thoughts all haunt_

_Your hopes, your dreams, your everything_

_Well, Momma I hope, I dream, that you won't leave_

_And I have a question:_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_Is it giving up?_

'_Cause that's not how you raised me_

_Yeah_

_In a sitch like this you've gotta think_

_And I don't think you think about the way she thinks_

_And I know you work hard everyday_

_But it all comes down to the way you're paid_

_And I know you're oh so sorry, Dad_

_I truly believe that you're a better man_

_To share one kiss then give away_

_All the love you come home everyday_

_To your hopes, your dreams, your everything_

_Well, Daddy I hope, I dream, that she won't leave_

_And I have a question:_

_What is love?_

_What is love?_

_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_Is it giving up?_

'_Cause that's not how you raised me_

_And what is love?_

_What is love?_

_Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_See I don't know anymore_

_I used to look up to the love_

I put my guitar down and look up into the dark, night sky. It feels like about midnight so Mom and Dad should be arguing for at least two more hours. Again, I don't know how we haven't been evicted yet; maybe the neighbors snuck in while we were away and sound proofed the place.

And then I started thinking about my song: what _is_ love? Will I ever find it? Has my parents' current situation devastated my outlook on love forever?

I thought back to how about three weeks ago I broke up with a guy I had been seeing. I found all the flaws in him and made excuses of why I could never be with him because I didn't want to end up like my parents. I _couldn't _end up like my parents, I can't handle that much fighting, that's why I started coming up here in the first place.

It all clicked for me then: I was single-handedly sabotaging all of my relationships to save myself from ending up like my parents are in a bad relationship that I couldn't get out of.

I've forgotten everything I once knew of love from movies and fairytales. My parents have chased every thought of someday being in love out of my mind.

What _is _love?


End file.
